


Seeing Double

by mixiz877



Category: Zorro (TV 1957), Zorro (TV 1990)
Genre: AU for WDZ Zorro, Bandits & Outlaws, Crossover, F/M, Swordfighting, Swordplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2018-12-27 17:52:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12086241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mixiz877/pseuds/mixiz877
Summary: This is an experiment! I've been crossing over both Zorro worlds (NWZ/WDZ). I was thinking... what would happen if WDZorro would find himself in NWZ world....





	1. Chapter 1

Tornado was cutting through the night like a fish through water. It seemed darker than usual, due to the thundershower that caused a downpour just as Sergeant García and his lancers started giving chase to the masked outlaw. Leaning down low onto his stallion's neck Zorro let the horse pick the way through the brush, mud and puddles. Tornado seemed to guess the safest path as if he were able to smell it. Soon, no sign of the soldiers was left behind them as the military succumbed to the black stallion's speed and treacherous weather.

Slowing his coal black friend by collecting the reins, Zorro sat up tall in the saddle once again. He was drenched to the bone but nothing could dent his good mood. It had been a perfect night for Zorro. The masked man grinned happily. Just then the sky opened right in front of the pair as a deafening thunder roared, accompanied by a blinding flash of lightning that split open the ground in front of them. Vaguely, Zorro heard Tornado scream as he reared in fright. He felt Tornado overbalancing, falling down backwards, but the impact on the ground never came as with another massive thunder everything went black.

***ZzZ***

"That doesn't look good, Felipe," Diego de la Vega said, pointing out the black wall of clouds on the horizon, seemingly appearing out of nothing. The young caballero and his mute, teenage friend had been on a round trip to Santa Paula and were now approaching de la Vega lands. "I think we better look for cover. There are some caves up ahead where we can find shelter," Diego proceeded. Felipe nodded in agreement and the friends spurred on their horses.

No sooner had they found shelter for themselves and their horses, when the skies burst open with a violent thundershower. Lightning skittered across the sky, underlining the menacing claps of thunder. Even if Diego had wanted to talk to Felipe, the noise of the heavy rain combined with the thunder drowned out all other sounds. Both men had to use all their skill to calm their frightened steads.

About twenty minutes later it was over. The sky brightened up and the sun tried its best to dry up the rain saturated ground. "I think it's best if we walk the horses, Felipe. The ground here isn't used to absorbing such an amount of water. It's very slippery." Nodding, the boy guided his horse next to Diego's and smiled. Signing one handed, he conveyed to his friend that he had never witnessed such an unusual heavy thundershower before.

"I know, it's very rare in California. I remember one as bad as this when I was in Spain. Nearly washed a couple of streets away in Madrid. The university had considerable damage to the gym as the roof turned out unable to cope with the rain," Diego said, never taking his eyes off the treacherous ground. They had been walking a few minutes when suddenly, Diego's attention was drawn off the ground by a sharp tug on his sleeve. Looking up at Felipe he saw the younger man gaping at something ahead, as if he'd seen a ghost.

"Felipe?" Diego started, worried. He followed the direction of Felipe's outstretched arm as he was pointing to something about a stonethrow away from them. Diego squinted his eyes and then gasped. He blinked and quickly looked at Felipe. The boy's expression told him he didn't suffer from a hallucination. Up ahead on the path lay a coal black stallion and next to him a man dressed all in black, a mask covering the upper part of his face.

After a moment of disbelief, Diego shook of his frozen state and moved towards the pair on the ground. The black stallion's ribcage was lifting easily with each breath and the mighty horse started blinking his eyes. Crouching down next to the masked rider, Diego could see he was breathing as well, but otherwise he showed no signs of waking up. Feeling a hand on his shoulder, Diego looked up at Felipe and watched the boy's hands as he signed.

"I have no idea who he is or why he is dressed like... Zorro," Diego shrugged. "He doesn't look familiar at all, but I don't have the feeling he's an impostor, either. It's surreal, for lack of another word." Felipe nodded and added a few signs. "No, I won't take off the mask, Felipe. Not here anyway," Diego replied. Felipe started signing again but aborted, when a shudder ran through the black horse's body and the stallion lifted his head. Then, with a mighty push, he was back on his legs, shuddering briefly from head to toe, like a dog shaking water off its fur.

The stallion eyed them curiously and then snorted upon seeing his master motionless on the ground. Slowly, Diego rose from his crouch and softly started talking to the wary horse. It was neccessary to have the beast trust him so they could transport the stranger to safety. Eventually, Tornado's ear play became more friendly and he stopped prancing his right front hoof. He had decided there was no danger coming from the strange humans.

Diego patted the black horse's neck. Then he turned to Felipe. "I need your help getting him on his horse." Felipe nodded and signed a question. "No, we can't bring him to the hacienda. There will be too many questions, and if de Soto hears of Zorro being at my father's hacienda, he'll want to arrest him. We have to bring him to the cave." Pondering Diego's words for a moment, Felipe then nodded his agreement. Then he frowned while signing again.

"I don't know what happened to them. All I can think of now is that possibly they got struck by lightning. The stallion's body is bigger, that's why he was affected less. But that's just a guess, Felipe. Let's move him." Diego and Felipe soon had the inert body securely on the man's steed. At a slow pace they made their way to Zorro's lair.

***ZzZ***

Felipe had brought the other Zorro's mount into a separate corner of the cave. Greedily, the stallion accepted the bucket of water and the hay and grains. The boy looked over to the pallet that Diego had put the stranger on. Curiosity got the better of him and he joined his friend, who had removed the masked man's hat and bandana. Slightly curly dark hair framed the masked face. A thin, precisely clipped caballero's moustache accentuated his upper lip and as far as Felipe could tell, the man sported no facial scars.

Looking down he watched Diego remove the rapier from it's sheath and inspecting it with interest. A soft, appreciative whistle resounded and Diego nodded slightly to himself. Catching Felipe's questioning gaze he smiled. "Genuine Toledo steel, Felipe. This weapon has been bought in Spain and it wasn't cheap." Running his fingers softly across the blade he added: "And it has had its share of fighting."

A soft moan from the pallet drew the men's attention. As they watched the newcomer stir, realization hit Diego like a brick wall. "Felipe," he gasped, pulling his friend away from the cot. "He can't see either of us in here. Suppose, he means harm. He'd be able to place us in Zorro's hideout. Quickly, bring the flask with the ether."

Complying as fast as he could, Felipe handed the mentioned bottle to Diego, who used a handkerchief to pour a small amount onto and then pressed it for a couple of breaths over the other Zorro's nose and mouth. The man's hand, which had been fidgeting, lay still once again.

"Felipe, we must return to the hacienda. We're expected back sooner rather than later. I will feign fatigue and retire to my room. You will have to distract my father so I can sneak in the library to get into the cave. Then Zorro can find out what this... other Zorro... is up to."

***ZzZ***

With a groan, Diego forced his eyes to open. What, by the santos, had Bernardo mixed into his wine last night? As the last cobwebs cleared his mind, his eyes focussed on his surroundings. On unfamiliar surroundings. Where was he? How did he get here?

Lifting his head, Diego's eyes grew wide as he found himself looking at a man in black, standing at his feet, blue eyes staring at him from behind a mask. "What...," he started,but a parched throat and lack of words due to surprise, stopped him. Taking in the figure in front of him, Diego remembered he was supposed to be riding as Zorro. Quickly, his hand shot up and he sighed in relief as he felt the mask in place.

"What do you want with me?" he croaked hoarsely and cleared his throat. "Why are you dressed like me of sorts?"

The masked man came to his side and Diego realized that the sword the man was holding was his. He swallowed.

"I could ask the same of you, Señor," the masked man said evenly. "Our costumes are much alike, but there are obvious differences. Are you trying to discredit the name of Zorro?"

Diego squinted his eyes and sat up, a move that his opponent tolerated warily. "You are not Zorro, I am," he replied calmly.

"I'm afraid we have to agree to disagree. Everyone in Los Angeles knows Zorro's hat looks like mine, not like yours," Diego's captor stated. Diego frowned and studied the man's hat.

"Too fancy, too remarkable," he shrugged, looking around the cave he had decided he was being kept in. Diego knew many caves, but this one didn't seem familiar. "What happened to me?"

The masked man took a deep breath. "I'm not sure. There was a thunderstorm. You and your horse might have been too close to a lightning strike. What is the last thing you remember?"

"Tornado," Diego whispered, looking around. "Is he alright?"

Zorro pointed into a corner and Diego noted with relief that his faithful horse was happily munching on some hay. "I remember being chased by Sergeant García and his lancers..."

"There is no Sergeant García in Los Angeles," Zorro interrupted him. "The sergeant's name is Mendoza, Jaime Mendoza."

Diego froze, trying to digest the words. "Who is the comandante of the pueblo?" he then asked, unsure whether he really wanted to hear the answer.

"There is no comandante. Our alcalde, Ignacio de Soto, is officiating the military and he's the main reason I have to ride in mask to right his wrong," Zorro informed him.

"That's impossible," Diego murmured, shaking his head. He was thinking furiously in order to figure out what had happened. Was he dreaming? Did he get a blow to the head and was hallucinating? "Can you pinch me?" At Zorro's frown he shrugged. "I need to know if I'm dreaming."

Smiling, Zorro stepped closer and obliged. Grimacing, Diego realized he wasn't dreaming. "What's your name?" he asked out of the blue.

"Nice try," Zorro replied, frowning.

"Look, I don't know any more than you do what is going on here. You claim you're the real Zorro. I claim the same. You talk about a Sergeant Mendoza, I talk about Sergeant García. We both are riding to right the wrong. We obviously have the same mission. What are the odds that both of us had the same idea with almost the same outfit and the same name in two different Los Angeles? I don't think there is more than one Los Angeles in California, yet our memories are different. I'd like to think we are alike. So I will take a leap of faith and trust you." Diego stood up as Zorro stepped back, eyeing him curiously.

"My name is Diego de la Vega," Diego continued, noticing Zorro's eyes widening in surprise or shock at his revelation. "My father is Alejandro de la Vega. My mother died when I was 10 years old. When I was 18 my father sent me to Spain to study but summoned me back before I could finish due to trouble. When I arrived here and saw what was happening, I created Zorro to help without repercussions for my family. Hence the mask."

Zorro had been listening intently, stepping back until he reached the edge of his desk where he sat on the corner to steady his reeling mind. When it didn't look like Zorro would reply anytime soon, Diego went over to Tornado and stroked his back. The black stallion interrupted his meal and nuzzled his master's chest. Then he snorted softly.

A matching snort resounded from the other side of the cave and Diego turned to see another big black stallion gazing at him from across the cave. With a pat on Tornado's neck Diego turned and slowly approched the other horse. Suddenly he felt a presence next to him and noticed Zorro had joined him.

"His name is Toronado," Zorro said, his gloved hands stroking the horse's nose. Then he turned to the other man and looked into his eyes. "My name is Diego de la Vega, son of Alejandro de la Vega. My mother died when I was eleven. I studied in Madrid but returned before completing my studies and created Zorro to save my father and Señorita Escalante just after my return."

They stood in silence a few minutes. Then they looked at each other, hazel eyes exploring blue ones. Finally Diego grinned. "What do you say, Diego de la Vega. You went to university in Madrid. Care to show off your fencing skills?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got WD _Diego_ in italics, NW Diego normal, so it hopefully won't be too confusing.

Felipe sighed in relief when Don Alejandro finally dismissed him. He had helped in the stables because a few of the vaquero's were sick. Now Don Alejandro had saddled his horse and was headed to the pueblo. Making his way to the fireplace in the library, Felipe was excited to see if the stranger had regained consciousness.

Sounds of steel versus steel greeted the boy when he entered the secret passage and quickened his steps. Fear of what he would find spurred the young man on, but when he reached the belly of the cave he stopped dead in his tracks, his mouth opened in awe.

Two men, dressed in black, a mask covering their faces, were engaged in an even fencing match. Felipe instantly recognised his friend and watched spellbound for a moment, trying to determine whether the duel was friendly or not. Just then, the new Zorro countered a riposte with one of his own, a move with a flick of his wrist in a manner Felipe had never seen before.

Apparently his mentor hadn't either because his reaction was slowed by his surprise and he stared at the rapier's tip a mere hair's breadth away from his chest. This other Zorro sure knew how to control his attacks. Felipe however grabbed the pistol from the desk and raised it at the new Zorro.

Alerted by the noise, both Zorro's looked at the boy, whose friend shook his head sharply. The other man stepped back and lowered his sword, and Felipe relaxed.

"You have to show me that technique, amigo," Zorro said to his new friend, who flashed a dazzling smile. "I've never seen such wristwork before. Who was your mentor?"

"I'd be happy to show you," the new Zorro replied, "but please, tell your friend I mean no harm. I don't fancy a pistol ball between my ribs."

Felipe replaced the pistol on the desk and stepped closer to the two masked men. They were the same height and sported similar moustaches, yet despite the near identical outfits Felipe had no doubt as to who was who.

"Felipe," Zorro said, laying a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Let me introduce you to  _Diego_ de la Vega." Felipe gaped at Zorro and the looked at the newcomer, who simply pulled down his mask to reveal his handsome features. In turn, the other Zorro also pulled his mask off. "No need for masquerade now, is there?  _Diego_ , meet Felipe, my only confident and helper. While he only pretends he can't hear, he really can't talk."

 _Diego_ snorted almost, shaking hands with Felipe. "I have a mozo, Bernardo, who pretends to be deaf mute while he really can hear. He used to be my eyes and ears, my only helper. By now my father, however, has become another valuable ally." He walked over to the pallet and sat down.

"Your father knows? Did you tell him?"

 _Diego_ chuckled. "No, I didn't. He found out, but didn't let me know until he had to save me from comitting a stupid mistake." Felipe raised his eyebrows in a silent query. "I almost accepted amnesty to be with the woman I had fallen in love with. My father knocked me out and held me captive until after the hour of amnesty had passed. He made me realize I had been on the verge of making a major mistake. I wasn't too happy then but I have since realized he was right."

Felipe exchanged a few signs with his friend and  _Diego_ noticed they used a different kind of sign language. Then his friend spoke. "No, Felipe, I don't think I can apply  _Diego's_ experiences to my father and Victoria. But you are right in one point. We have to find a solution to this situation. Since we don't know how it happened that  _Diego_ ended up here I have no idea how to return him to where he belongs. But we can't keep him in this cave. He'll go loco."

"I could pretend to be a friend of yours, from Spain. I'll run by a familiar name, the one of my uncle, Estevan de la Cruz. Or do you have family of that name, Diego?"

"No, my mother's family was not a de la Cruz. I like your idea, 'Estevan'." The men laughed.

"You won't like it any longer if I get up to match all the mischief my uncle got up to,"  _Diego_ laughed. "Did Tornado have his saddlebags when we err... , arrived here? For once I had a set of my normal clothes in there for I was expecting to have to change persona in a different place than my cave."

"Si," Diego nodded and motioned for Felipe to bring them. The boy complied immediately. "You still haven't told me your mentor's name," he reminded  _Diego_.

"His name is Domingo Santos,"  _Diego_ obliged. "I don't suppose the name is familiar?"

Diego shook his head. "No, my mentor was Sir Edmund Kendall," he explained. "I never heard of a Domingo Santos." He narrowed his brows. "Let me tell you what you need to know about my time in Spain..."

***ZzZ***

About an hour later the two men had not only exchanged information about Spain, but Diego had filled his namesake in on the events in Los Angeles and especially about the antics of one Ignacio de Soto.

"That man doesn't learn from the lessons Zorro taught him, does he?"  _Diego_ chuckled while shaking his head.

"Indeed," his new friend agreed. "But now I think it's time that my amigo from university arrives here for dinner. I'm getting hungry and I think I can smell Maria's cooking already. Vamos, Diego."

"Estevan,"  _Diego_ reminded him. "You must start calling me Estevan."

"Sí, you're right, Estevan. If you step onto the lever next to your foot you will be able to exit the cave. Do you remember the directions to the hacienda?"  _Diego_ nodded. "Splendid. Hasta la vista, then."

 _Diego_ mounted Tornado and urged the black stallion to trip the lever. As the exit was revealed he emerged from the cave. Looking around for a brief orientation he kicked Tornado into a canter and left.


	3. Chapter 3

Ignacio de Soto was sitting behind his desk in his office. His thoughts were revolving around a certain masked devil, or rather, around how to finally capture him. Or kill him. He needed a plan. A waterproof one.

De Soto got up and started pacing his office. He could think up another tax. But it would be so obvious that Zorro certainly would have him outfoxed the second he finished thinking it up. A commotion outside his office made him stop pacing. What was going on?

In a few furious steps the alcalde was at the door and pulled it open. Yet before he could loudly demand to know what was going on, the words died in his throat, for he was staring into the barrel of a pistol. And it was not Zorro who was holding it.

***ZzZ***

_Diego de la Vega_ was carefully steering Tornado through the unknown landscape. It was not difficult to find the route to the hacienda of his twin, for lack of another word, but he tried to absorb everything that might help him resolve the surreal situation he found himself in.

Arriving at the front gate, he observed the building, which was so very different from his own hacienda. A moment later he refocused his attention as a young peon, who had spotted him, opened the gate.

"Buenos días, patròn. May I help you?" the boy asked politely.  _Diego_  smiled.

"Hola, muchacho. My name is Estevan de la Cruz. I'm a friend of one Diego de la Vega. They told me he lives here?"  _Diego_ stayed seated on the black horse, but dismounted when the boy nodded.

"Sí, this is his father's hacienda. You have a wonderful horse there, Señor," the boy replied. "If you wait here, I will go and let Don Diego know you are here."

"Gracias, my boy. What is your name?"

"They call me Pepito," the boy smiled and then hurried off. It did not take long until Diego appeared at the gate in the company of Felipe and a grey haired don.

"Estevan?" Diego sounded surprised. The newcomer nodded and grinned. "I can't believe you're here, amigo. I thought you had never wanted to leave Spain." The two men clasped hands.

"Ah, you know, determinations change, Diego,"  _Diego_ replied. Then he looked at who could only be Don Alejandro. "Allow me to introduce myself, señor. My name is Estevan de la Cruz, from Madrid, Spain. Diego and I studied together in Madrid."

"Alejandro de la Vega," the older man replied with a smile. "You obviously know my son, and this here is Felipe."

"I ought to tell you he can neither hear nor speak, Estevan," Diego quickly explained. The other man nodded at Felipe and smiled. Felipe smiled back. "Won't you come in, my friend?" Diego nodded at Felipe who smiled and took over Tornado's reins to make sure the horse was well taken care of while the three caballeros made their way into the hacienda.

***ZzZ***

"Hands up if you value your life," a scar-faced bandit growled at de Soto. The man was backed up by six other rough looking desperados who all had a weapon at the ready. De Soto slowly complied. "Back into the room, pronto!"

Once inside, Scar-face used his pistol to manoever de Soto into his chair. Nodding to his men, four of them ventured outside whereas two were guarding the door and window. Satisfied, Scar-face placed one booted foot onto the armrest of the chair de Soto was occupying. The alcalde quickly moved his hand to avoid having his fingers squashed.

"To what do I owe this pleasure," de Soto mustered up a fake grin, hoping his soldiers would man up and resolve the situation.

"You have in your possession a bag with 5000 pesos," Scar-face snarled. De Soto's eyes widened. "We want that bag, alcalde. Else you can watch the grass grow from six feet under."

"I don't have that kind of money," de Soto croaked.

"Sure you do." The bandit nodded towards the reward poster for Zorro. De Soto chuckled despite the situation.

"You're an idiot. I don't have that money here." The alcalde fored a humorless laugh to underline the ridiculousness of the demand. "It will be delivered upon the notification of the capture of Zorro. A military guard will make sure the bandit has been caught and hand over the money."

"Then you will capture the fox for us," Scar-face grinned.

"You think I haven't tried that yet?" De Soto didn't know whether to laugh or cry.

"Then maybe you haven't tried hard enough," Scar-face suggested. "Or maybe you were simply lacking the right motivation." He grinned evilly.

"What do you mean?" De Soto knotted his eyebrows. He wasn't sure he would like what this bandit would say.

"I mean, it's going to be either Zorro in chains, or your life on the end of a rope." To emphasize his threat, Scar-face gestured where the rope would run around de Soto's throat with the barrel of his pistol. As hard as the alcalde tried not to react, he couldn't suppress a shudder.

"I see we understand each other, amigo," the bandit grinned. "So how about we formulate a plan?"

***ZzZ***

"So, Don Estevan," Don Alejandro addressed the young visitor. "I understand you plan to stay in Los Angeles for a while."  _Diego_  nodded.

"Sí, that was my plan. However, I have no idea how long exactly I'll be."

"I see," Don Alejandro nodded. "But, if I may ask, no luggage?"

"Oh, I stopped at the inn, first,"  _Diego_  quickly glanced at his counterpart, who nodded imperceptibly. "I saw no need to bring all those boxes with me."

"So you have a room at Victoria's tavern?"

"Sí. It's where I got directions to your hacienda, Don Alejandro, which, if I may say, is quite remarkable."  _Diego_  flashed a disarming smile at Don Alejandro.

"Gracias, Don Estevan. I am certain it's nothing compared to your property in Spain."

"Oh I wouldn't say that."  _Diego_  got up and strolled through the library, inconspicuously examining the furniture and fireplace. He winked at Diego, running light fingers across the mantlepiece. "Places in California certainly have stepped up quite a bit."

"Err... Father," Diego cut in when he saw his father lining up yet another question for Señor de la Cruz. "I'm sure Estevan is tired after the long trip from Spain. I think Felipe and I shall accompany him to the tavern. Don't expect us back for dinner."

Don Alejandro smiled and then nodded. "You are right, son. I hope to see you tomorrow, Don Estevan. I could show you around our lands and..."

"Yes, Father, I'm sure we'll find time for that, too," Diego resisted the urge to roll his eyes which made Felipe snicker silently.

"That sounds very tempting, Don Alejandro. But your son is right. It was a long journey and I'm quite fatigued. I look forward to seeing you tomorrow, Señor de la Vega."  _Diego_  hinted a bow.

"Adíos, Father," the young de la Vega added and the three men got on their way.

***ZzZ***

"Victoria," Diego exclaimed, strolling up to the counter where Victoria was drying some glasses.

"Don Diego," the tavern owner smiled happily. "Felipe. How nice to have you here. Who's your friend?"

"Victoria, meet Estevan de la Cruz, a friend of mine from Spain. We, I mean he needs a room here for a night." Diego cut straight to the chase.

"A room? Isn't he staying at your hacienda?" Victoria sounded astonished.

"There's been a problem in our guest room," Diego quickly replied. "It will be sorted out tomorrow. I promise."

"A probl..."

"Victoria," Diego interrupted her again. "I'm sorry. I will explain to you later." Victoria looked at the young don puzzled, but nodded. She trusted Diego. He would have a valid reason.

"Alright," she smiled. "I'll show you to your room, Señor de la Cruz. If you'll follow me, por favor."

A few minutes later, the pair returned to the tavern, where Diego and Felipe had taked a seat at a table. Estevan joined them. Just as they were about to order food, a group of rough looking strangers, in the company of Ignacio de Soto, entered the establishment. Diego squinted, immediately suspicious, and Felipe and their new friend tensed, sensing the same foreboding of trouble as him.

"Muchacha," one of the ruffians called out to Victoria. "Bring us your best wine. And make it plenty."

Victoria narrowed her eyes, walking up to the group. She didn't like this type of men and would not tolerate the way they treated her like a wench. The fact that they were in the company of the alcalde didn't do much to change the opinion of her first impression. She stood tall in front of the group.

"No wine for people like you, señor. No manners, no respect. That always ends in trouble. So if you're thirsty, I'll gladly bring you a pitcher of water," she said firmly.

The scar faced leader straightened up and glared at her. Then he grabbed Victoria by the arm and pulled her close. She could feel his breath on her which made her skin crawl and she tried to pull out of the grip.

"Let me go, you insolent pig," she yelled. The stranger pulled out his pistol and stuck it under her chin. When she froze, he grinned.

"Tsk, tsk," he shook his head disapprovingly. "Now who has no manners? But... you seem to have some spunk. I can certainly see why Zorro likes you."

An eerie silence fell over the tavern. People started looking around to see, if the famous masked bandit was coming to the rescue. Scar-face shoved Victoria into a chair, keeping his pistol trained at her.

"Shall we see if he'll show his masked face to rescue you?"


	4. Chapter 4

Estevan chanced a glance at his friend. His face had blanched and Diego clenched his teeth. Estevan knew he must be itching to get away. He knew the feeling too well. Usually, he had to wait for a chance that created itself. This time, however, he could provide the chance.

"Señor,"  _Diego_  called loudly, getting to his feet and taking a step towards the bandit and his hostage. "I suggest you let the señorita go and get you and your friends,"  _Diego_ nodded at the other bandits, "onto your horses and out of here."

"Hahaha," Scar-face laughed humorless, sizing up the young, well-dressed man. "It's none of your business, Prince Charming. Find yourself another señorita to kiss. This one is taken." To emphasize his words, the bandit bent to mark Victoria but he hadn't made his deal with her resistance.

The resolute señorita stomped on the bandit's foot which sent the man howling briefly before any harm was done to Victoria. The next moment, Scar-face found himself with the tip of a rapier pressing into his chest right over his heart.

"Maybe I didn't make myself clear, Señor. Let the señorita go,"  _Diego_  repeated more forcefully, jabbing his sword a bit harder on the last word.

"Chato," Scar-face growled, shoving Victoria to one of his men, who kept the landlady in check with his saber. "Make sure she's staying put. I have a lesson to teach here." He turned towards  _Diego_  and drew his own rapier. Without a further word, he jumped at the young don, attacking.

_Diego_  kept one eye on the still loaded pistol in the bandit's left hand and concentrated on diverting the onslaught of the man's sword. The best way to get an impression of what type of fencer an opponent is, was letting him take the lead.  _Diego_  let himself being backed up to a table before starting to take the match into his own hands. He saw Felipe standing at the wall opposite of him, watching the fight while trying to make his way towards Victoria without drawing attention. Diego was nowhere to be seen.

All eyes in the tavern were on the two fighters and after a few minutes,  _Diego_  decided he had given the young de la Vega enough time to escape unseen. He changed his game plan and a big smile appeared on his face.

Ignacio de Soto felt his mouth drop open when he saw the stranger display a level of skill with the blade he had rarely seen in California. The scar faced bandit struggled badly to keep the stranger at bay. Suddenly, de Soto wasn't even sure, what to think. Could he be seeing Zorro unmasked?

For some reason, de Soto knew he wasn't looking at the man behind the mask. Too many things didn't fit. But the man could be of great help perhaps. That thought was intriguing.

Scar-face realized he was fighting a losing battle, and if there was one thing he didn't like, it was losing. In a moment of reprise he swiftly transferred the pistol back to his right hand, dropping his sword to the ground. Aiming quickly, he pulled the trigger. But his opponent was quick, too. The moment the shot rang out, the man ducked and rolled to the side. Scar-face swore, only to find the sharp tip of the caballero's sword pressing into his adams apple.

"Foul play, señor,"  _Diego_  frowned. "Not what a caballero should do. But then we have already established that the title doesn't apply to you. Now, let the señorita go and leave."

Even though he didn't raise his voice, everyone in the tavern noticed the underlying threat in those words. The bandit, however, wasn't willing to surrender so easily. Searching out eye contact with his compadres, he blinked slightly. The next moment all hell broke loose.

All bandits, but for the one keeping Victoria in check, united to attack  _Diego_  at the same time and the caballero found himself on his toes to cope with the onslaught. One sword after another went flying, but the bandits kept retrieving them.

Changing his tactic,  _Diego_  started aiming to wound. A flick of his wrist sent a bandit's sword flying, after he wounded the man in the arm. Scar-face, who was scrambling for his own weapon, grabbed a pitcher from a table and threw it at the swordsman, who managed to avoid being hit.

Focusing on picking up his sword, Scar-face noticed it wouldn't budge. His eyes moved along the length of the blade to see where the problem was, and found it to be a black booted foot, that was purposefully standing on it, pinning it down. Lifting his gaze, the bandit looked up black clad legs to find himself staring at...

"Zorro!" Victoria shouted cheerfully and a murmur arose among tavern people and bandits alike. De Soto broke out in an evil smile.

_Diego_  looked up at Zorro standing, ready to take his side in the fight. The caballero smiled and winked at the masked man. In the background, Felipe smirked broadly.

"I thought I would even out the odds a bit," Zorro said, drawing his rapier. "Seven against one is hardly fair." He chuckled. "Although by the looks of it, I'm inclined to say it was hardly fair on you, Señor Bandit."

"Lancers!"

De Soto had found his voice again and ran for the door to alarm his men. "Lancers! It's Zorro! Capture him!"

Shaking his head in disapproval, Zorro picked up a small vase and threw it at de Soto. The alcalde was hit in the head as he turned to see what was going on inside the tavern and crumpled to the ground, out cold.

Quickly positioning himself next to  _Diego_ , Zorro assumed a fighting stance and the two men warded off the meager attempts of the bandits. In a moment of distraction from the bandit guarding her, Victoria dashed to the main door and bolted it, effectively keeping the soldiers out of the fight. A glance at Felipe and a jerk of her head had the teenager nod and escape through the kitchen to bolt the back door in the same way.

It was only a matter of minutes before all bandits, including Scar-face, were laying on the ground, moaning in pain or out cold. Sheathing his rapier, Zorro addressed  _Diego._

"You are a marvellous swordman, Señor..."

"De la Cruz,"  _Diego_  picked up the open question. "Estevan de la Cruz, from Spain, at your service," he grinned. "Although I have to say, you're not so bad yourself."

"Ah, I've had a lot of practise," Zorro replied, smirking. He turned when he felt an arm on his sleeve. Victoria was beaming up at her hero.

"Gracias for saving me, Zorro," she smiled. "And gracias to you, too, Don Estevan. I didn't know Diego had a friend who is amazing with the sword."

"There had to be one of us being able to keep us out of trouble, Señorita,"  _Diego_  replied with a big smile.

A groan from the mess on the ground refocused everyone's attention. De Soto was sitting up, holding his head. Zorro chuckled briefly.

"Señorita Escalante," he started, taking her hand in his gloved one. "It has been a pleasure, but I think I'd better be leaving. Adiós, Victoria." He pressed a kiss onto her hand and dashed towards the back entrance to disappear. Moments later, Toronado was galopping through the plaza, carrying his master safely while bullets were heard being fired by a handful of lancers.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a looooong break but I always wanted to finish this 'experiment'. Hope the conclusion is satisfactory.
> 
> Feliz navidad!

"Señor de la Cruz," de Soto called out when he realized that once again, there was no way his soldiers would capture the ever elusive fox.

 _Diego_ , who had been talking to Victoria to make sure she was alright, looked up and at the alcalde who squared his shoulders and lifted his chin. 

"Sí, alcalde. How can I help you?"

"I should really arrest you for causing trouble," de Soto grumbled.

"You cannot be serious, Alcalde," Victoria exclaimed. "Don Estevan has just saved me from those ruffians and you say _he_ caused trouble? Put those filthy bandits in your cells to rot if you have any incling of how to serve the law."

"Señorita Escalante," de Soto smirked. "If you don't watch your tongue I will have you accompany those men in their cell. And we both know how that would end."

"You have to be joking, Alcalde," _Diego_ protested. "It is outrageous just suggesting it. Your kind is the same all over the country."

Felipe's mouth was open with untamed astonishment at the scenes unfolding. He frantically scanned the upturned tables in the taverna for any sign of his master's return.

"Mendoza," de Soto called, waiting for the Sergeant to appear.

"Sí, mi alcalde?"

"See that those scumbags are secured in the cells. When they are, come and see me." 

"Of course, mi alcalde. Lancers, you heard the alcalde. Get to work, get to work."

Mendoza ushered his men to drag and pull - depending on the state of consciousness of the bandits - the ruffians out of the taverna.

"By the way," de Soto mused, looking around himself while rubbing his aching head. "Where is that coward Don Diego?"

"I... he was here earlier," _Diego_ replied. "He must be hiding. You know, he was never the most courageous man, even in Spain. Diego? You can show yourself again. There's no danger your groomed hair will be disturbed anymore."

De Soto snorted with disgust and shook his head. 

"Well, you seem to have enough courage for both of you. Siding with Zorro... that alone can be used for reason to arrest you."

"Alcalde," Diego de la Vega called as he got up from where he'd been hiding among the furniture. "I may not have taken part in the fight but I saw everything. If at all, Zorro was siding with Estevan. Not the other way around."

"Ah, there he is," de Soto looked smug. "Hair still in place then? No dust on your fine clothes from hitting the ground?"

Diego looked a mix of irritated and annoyed while his friend from Spain was trying to stifle a chuckle. Victoria's eyes flashed dangerously but for once she bit her tongue.

"No, señor. I escaped unscathed. I'm glad Estevan could keep those bandits busy until Zorro showed up."

"You know, I really wonder how Zorro always knows where to be and when," de Soto mused. "If you were not such a coward, de la Vega, one might think he could be you."

"Alcalde," Victoria exclaimed again, all holding back gone out the window. "You did not just suggest sweet Diego here could be an outlaw."

"Oh, but why not? He's hanging around town too much. He certainly knows when there is trouble... and hides," de Soto growled. He did not believe for one moment that de la Vega was Zorro, but maybe he was in league with the outlaw. At any rate, he still was the perfect bait for the masked bandit.

"You have to be joking, Alcalde," de la Cruz piped up. "I've seen Zorro fence. Diego here has a hard time telling one end of the rapier from the other. There's just no way..."

"Yeah, yeah. That's what everyone says. A perfect disguise, eh? Mendoza?"

The surly sergeant, who was just bumbling in through the door once more, immediately stood at attention. 

"Si, mi alclade."

"Arrest de la Vega!"

"What?" Four indignant voices exclaimed.

"You heard me," the alcalde growled. "Andale, Mendoza. Or I will lock you up with him."

"De Soto, you are a pig," Victoria spat. "Don Alejandro shall hear of this."

"Watch your tongue, señorita. Remember the place in the cell with the banditos," de Soto replied icily. "Don't think I won't do it."

"Victoria," Diego said, shaking his head. "Let it go, it will be alright. There's not really anything the Alcalde has against me so he can't keep me very long."

"That, we shall see about," the grey haired man replied. Then he looked around and his eyes fell on _Diego_. "And you, señor, don't even think of breaking him out or I'll lock you up with him."

 _Diego_ raised his hands in a calming way while his jaw as clenched tightly. Alcaldes and comandantes everywhere really were the same.

Satisfied, de Soto watched Mendoza bring de la Vega across the plaza. He had to do some thinking. While the bandits now were locked up, he wondered if the deal they had could be nullified and he could cash in of capturing them. He was sure there were some pesos on their heads as well. Or, should he keep up their deal and use them to set the trap for Zorro once more, this time with the de la Vega pup as the bait?

 

***zZz***

 

"Señorita Escalante," _Diego_ spoke to his landlady. "Please, do not feel concerned for my friend. He will be alright and I'm sure he'll be out by morning."

"You heard the alcalde, Don Estevan. He thinks Diego might be Zorro. He won't let him go unless..."

"... unless Zorro is there to rescue him," _Diego_ finished for her. "I may not know this Zorro very well, but I don't believe he would let an innocent man stay in jail for him."

"But...," Victoria started.

"Please, have faith. It's the best way you can help him."

"I'm just worried that de Soto will resort to foul play. What if he makes those bandits a deal?" Victoria replied worriedly.

"Oh I'm sure he will do exactly that. But I'm also sure that Zorro will expect that. The man is no simpleton," _Diego_ smiled reassuringly.

"I wish I had your faith, Señor de la Cruz."

"I think I will accompany Felipe now to explain the situation to his father. There's no need for Don Alejandro to get mixed up in this as well." _Diego_ gestured to the boy to follow and soon they were on their way to the hacienda.

 

***zZz***

 

"Alright, Felipe. I need you to tell me all about the cuartel and the best points to come and go," _Diego_ told the boy in the cave after they had informed and calmed the older de la Vega. Felipe nodded eagerly and lead _Diego_ over to a miniature model of the pueblo.

It didn't take long for him to fill the other man in on all the strategically important points and they formulated a plan while _Diego_ already changed back into his Zorro outfit.

"Alright, Felipe. If we pull this off, it may just serve to have everyone know for sure that your Diego isn't Zorro. So I have to know what our friend does for signature moves, like how he cuts his Z. There must not be a doubt that this is the same Zorro as always."

Felipe nodded and communicated the asked. Then he pointed at _Diego's_ mask.

"Sí, I will need to use one of his. I trust he has several?" Felipe nodded and produced one, holding it out to _Diego_. "Great. I will also need his hat. Mine is different and if I get up close, they will notice the difference. The same goes for his rapier. I will leave both of mine on my horse."

Felipe frowned and signalled about the horse.

"I will take Tornado. I know him. He knows me. I cannot risk endangering the operation because I don't know the horse inside out."

More handsignals followed.

"Well, I will keep him out of sight. They won't see the different tack." _Diego_ finished donning the mask and added the hat. "Hoe does it look?"

Felipe cocked his head and then nodded. That would do unless you got close enough to notice the different eye color. He gave his thumbs up and Zorro smiled.

"Splendid. Now, it's getting dark outside. Let's not give the alcalde too much time to set up a trap. Tornado?"

The faithful horse snorted as Zorro attached his hat and sword and returned his civil clothes to the saddlebags. Then he mounted and let Tornado step on the lever.

"Adíos for now, Felipe."

 

***zZz***

 

Diego de la Vega was pacing his cell. He was a bit nervous. Not because de Soto accused him of being Zorro, but because he wondered how 'Estevan' was going to pull this off without knowing the pueblo like the back of his hand.

It was dark now, only the shine of the torches on the walls slightly illuminating the yard. Diego tried to perk his ears for any kind of noise that could herald Zorro's appearance. Suddenly, he heard footsteps approaching.

"De la Vega," de Soto greeted with a smirk. "So, are we going to learn tonight that the most unlikely of all the men in Los Angeles turns out to be an infamous outlaw?"

"Don't hurt yourself trying, Alcalde. We both know I am not the man you seek," Diego replied.

"Is that so?" De Soto smirked.

"You can bet your last peso on that, Alcalde," a forceful voice from above their heads called. "The de la Vega pup is not me. Now, release him, if you value your life."

A dark shadow jumped down and landed gracefully behind de Soto. Before the man could turn, he heard the metallic rustle of a sword being drawn and felt the sharp tip of it at the small of his back.

"Zorro," de Soto snarled, surprise and anger mixing in his voice. 

"You sound surprised, señor. Did you really think you solved the biggest mystery Los Angeles ever held by locking up de la Vega?"

"I had hope, sí. But either way, I finally caught the fox. Muchachos!" De Soto shouted out the last word and the adjoining cell doors, holding the bandits, opened with a creak and the men poured out, drawing rapiers and pistols. 

"Nice trick, Alcalde," Zorro hissed and shoved the older man into the onrushing group. De Soto felt something pull on his side and a moment later, the clinking rush of keys being thrown was heard.

"Take these, de la Vega. I'm sorry I can't stay around for a chat, but I'm afraid I'll have to entertain these... gentlemen."

"Gracias, Señor Zorro," Diego replied after catching the keys.

Zorro was soon busy holding of two to three bandits at the same time while slowly backing away from the cells. One bandit discharged his pistol and Zorro ducked out of harms way as a rapier went flying from a flick of his wrist. 

With a moment's respite, Zorro carved a Z into the wall and then climbed up to disappear over it. Another pistol shot rang out. Soon, the thundering clapping of hooves indicated that Zorro was escaping.

"Get to the horses," de Soto shouted at the bandits and his lancers the same. Only a minute later, the group left the cuartel and Diego finally let himself out of the cell. 

As fast as he could without drawing suspicion, Diego walked around the walls and gasped as he noticed a shape on the ground. Bending down, he picked up Zorro's hat.

"Aha," a voice behind him called triumphantly. Ignacio de Soto appeared and took the hat off Diego and studied it.

"So?" Diego asked.

"So, what, de la Vega?"

"This is Zorro's hat, isn't it?"

"Oh, definitely," the alcalde said, moving the hat so it was better visible in the pale light of the moon. "No doubt about it."

"So there's your proof. I'm not an outlaw," Diego stated.

"Sí, it looks like it. You're free to go, de la Vega." De Soto was still studying the hat. Then he frowned and moved his fingers up along the edge. An evil smirk spread across his bearded face.

"What's it, Alcalde?"

"The Fox is wounded. There's blood on the rim. And," de Soto squinted slightly, "a partial bullet hole in it. Guess we grazed the man. He should be easy to identify now."

As de Soto left with the hat and a triumphant smile, Diego felt a slight worry creep up his spine. Then in the distance there was an almighty clap and the heavens opened with a downpour that had Diego drenched to the bones in seconds.

 

***zZz***

 

Zorro was racing on Tornado's back across an unfamiliar landscape as Diego became aware of having lost the hat and something warm dripping down the side of his head. He had no time to think about it, however, as he knew there'd be at least two dozen riders on his trail within minutes.

Aiming for a direction away from the pueblo and the de la Vega hacienda, Zorro reached some open land. It was dark but for the moon light, but suddenly it became even darker. Slowing Tornado somewhat, as he didn't want to risk injury, Zorro wondered about the darkness. There had been no clouds in the sky whatsoever.

A mighty boom seems to sound right above him. Zorro felt Tornado jump in fright and himself falling, but he never felt the impact on the ground.

When he came to again, it was daylight and someone was tapping his cheeks. With effort, Diego opened his eyes and was looking into the concerned eyes of Bernardo.

Looking around, Diego noticed he was in _his_ cave. Maybe he had had a fall and hit his head and dreamed everything about being in an alternate Los Angeles.

"Bernardo, my head hurts. What happened?"

Bernardo frowned and started signing quickly. Too quickly for Diego's hurting head. He held up his hand to stop the mozo.

"I fell, is that it?" Bernardo nodded. "I must have hit my head. Pretty badly." Touching his hand to the side of his head, it came away bloodied. "Wonderful," he groaned. Then he focused again on what he remembered. "There... I think there was thunder." Bernardo nodded again.

Propping himself up on his elbows, Diego spied Tornado chewing on some hay in the corner. So the black horse was alright.

"Did you find me?" Another nod. "How long was I out?"

Bernardo held up three fingers. "Three hours?"

The mozo shook his head vigorously and then signed some.

"Three days?" Diego exclaimed. Bernardo nodded first and then shrugged. Just then there were the footsteps of his father comind down the secret stairs.

"Father," Diego greeted, finally sitting up.

"Diego, my son. It's good to see you awake. We were worried," Alejandro replied with a gravelly voice.

"I... I'm not sure I know what really occured, father. I remember riding as Zorro and there was a thunderstorm. Tornado got spooked and we fell. Now Bernardo tells me I was unconscious for three days, but he doesn't seem too sure about it."

"Son, you were gone for three days. You didn't come home in the thunderstorm and we've been searching for you ever since. Early this morning, Bernardo found you and Tornado in a spot, knocked out. The odd thing is, we've searched that spot at least twice these days. So, whatever happened, you're not the only one who doesn't know."

Diego frowned. "I don't think I was awake at any point in between although I had a very real, vivid dream. Or hallucination. I... was in Los Angeles, but it wasn't our Los Angeles. Different buildings. Different people. Only one thing was the same. There was a man called Diego de la Vega, and he rode as Zorro."

After a few moments of silence, Alejandro spoke up. "Maybe I better have Doctor Avila take a look at your head, son. You might have a nasty concussion."

"You're probably right, father," Diego replied groggily.

Just then Bernardo, who had busied himself with taking care of Zorro's belongings, was waving the black mask in front of the de la Vega men's faces excitedly.

"You're making me dizzy, Bernardo. What's wrong?"

Bernardo handed Diego the mask.

"What about my mask?" 

Bernardo pointed at it again and signed to pull it apart. As Diego did so, he noticed it wasn't his mask. It was more like a bandana that covered face and head at the same time.

"It wasn't a dream," Diego gasped. Alejandro and Bernardo exchanged a glance.

"Alright, Diego. Then what was it?"

 

***zZz***

 

Diego de la Vega frowned when he arrived at his father's hacienda and Felipe informed him that the other Diego hadn't returned yet. Maybe the man got lost when riding away from the bandits and lancers. They decided to wait for morning and if Zorro hadn't returned by then, they would go look for him.

At early daylight, Diego and Felipe took to their horses and headed in the direction that Diego assumed Zorro had ridden in. The sudden, brief downpour last night had erased many tracks, but after a few hours of riding and searching, Diego's eye caught a metallic sparkle. 

Heading towards the source, he found it came from a steel rapier. Not just any rapier however. It was his. It was the one he used as Zorro and that the other Diego had carried last night. Around it were the faint marks of hoove prints that disappeared into nothing.

It was much like a few days ago when the mysterious stranger had arrived. Now, he had disappeared just as mysteriously. Sharing a glance with Felipe, Diego attached the rapier to his saddle and mounted his steed again.

"I hope he got home safely, Felipe. And that's just what we should do, too. Vamos, amigo."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
